warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Golurk 88/Wiki Idea: Badges, Tournaments and Community
Introduction I was thinking about some cool stuff to add to the wiki and came across a brilliant idea from the Soul Knight wiki: Achievement badges. They may seem rather trivial but I think that it is a good idea and will help users feel that they are helping the wiki in important ways. Update: Turns out the wiki already has badges but they are defunct and it would be too complicated to implement the badges idea. However, the Tournaments and Community page revamp ideas should hopefully prove to be more realistic and easier to implement. How will they work? Essentially, once any user manages to reach a certain threshold (e.g on edits) they will receive a badge, each type having a different icon. Each badge will get you 10 achievement points, the total of which could go next to the edits a user has on their profile page. An example is this: Once a user joins the wiki (creates a profile) they will get a circular badge with the wiki icon on it, titled ‘Welcome to the Wiki!’. And when they’ve registered their account and chosen a profile picture, they get another badge titled ‘Welcome to the Community!’ and another 10 points :) Remember though, it is not a race to get the most edits or points the quickest. The wiki is a community at heart in addition to providing useful information on a particular game, film etc (in this case War Robots). The purpose of this idea is to get users feeling as if they are truly helping the wiki and are making a positive change. Hopefully they will feel that their contributions are appreciated and valued by the wiki and that they are part of the community and can talk freely with other users. Another aim of this concept is to get users away from the tunnel vision aim of just being promoted and amassing a huge amount of edits. Don’t get me wrong, edits are very important and hopefully this idea will make them even more valued, but users need to realise that the wiki values them even if they’re not a moderator, trainee or admin. Some Ideas All badges will get you 10 points. Welcome to the Wiki! Rewarded once a user has created their own profile. Welcome to the Community! Rewarded once a user has registered their profile, chosen a profile picture (ideally a unique one) and personalised their profile page. A Good Start Rewarded once a user has amassed 5 edits. Making a Difference Rewarded once a user has edited 1 article. Perhaps there could also be badges titled ‘Making a Difference II’ once a user has edited 10 articles, then ‘Making a Difference III’ once they’ve edited 20 articles. The sequence will go until 100, with each “level” of the ‘Making a Difference’ badges continuing after 20 being 30, 40, 50 etc....all the way until 100, which will be titled ‘Making a Difference X’. Anyone who edits more than 100 articles gets a badge called ‘Veteran Editor’. In my opinion though each ‘article edit’ must be a positive increase of at least 5 characters, numbers or symbols. Snapshot Rewarded once a user has added 1 image to the wiki. Any users who’ve added more than 5 or more images to the wiki get a badge titled ‘Snapshot Contributor’. Hello there! Rewarded once a user has left a new message on someone’s wall. Opinionator Rewarded once a user has commented on 3 different blog posts. ‘Consistent Opinionator’ is rewarded once a user has left at least 10 comments on blog posts (each comment must be at least 5 characters or numbers/symbols). Commentator Rewarded once a user has left comments on 5 different articles. ‘Veteran Commentator’ is rewarded once a user has left at least 20 comments (in total) on 5 or more different articles (equal to about 4 per article). Each comment must be at least 5 character or numbers/symbols. Link Fixer Rewarded once a user has fixed or added at least 5 links to a page. Another way to get this badge is if you have added a page to another category on 3 separate occasions (can’t be the same page). Something to Say Rewarded once a user has created 1 blog (each blog must be at least 5 lines of text including symbols and numbers). The badge ‘Blog Contributor’ is rewarded once a user has created 5 different blogs. The badge ‘Blogger’ is rewarded once a user has created at least 10 different blogs. Key to the Wiki! Rewarded once a user is active for 7 days in a row and has made a total of 35-70 edits (includes comments, blogs and article edits etc) per day (final number to be decided later). Active User Rewarded once a user is active for 5 days in a row and has made a total of 25 edits over that period. Template User Rewarded once a user has used 3 different templates. Template Veteran Rewarded once a user has used 5 different templates. Template Master Rewarded once a user has used 8-10 (final number to be decided later) different templates. Special Badges Most if not all of these badges will be at an administrator’s discretion. Trainee Rewarded once a user has become a trainee Value: 25 points Promotion! Rewarded once a user has been promoted to a rank of at least discussion moderator. Value: 50 points Promotion II Rewarded once a user becomes a content moderator. Value: 75 points The Big Cheese Rewarded once a user becomes an admin. Value: 200 points The Bigger Cheese Rewarded once a user becomes a bureaucrat. Value: 300 points The Biggest Cheese This is a theoretical one, and goes to the founder of the wiki Tkik. Value: 500+ points Crucial to the Wiki Rewarded if a user is active at least once or twice a week for at least 6 months. Value: 100 points ‘Crucial to the Wiki II’ is rewarded if the user is active at least 5 times a week for 6 months or if they’re active once or twice a week for a year. Value: 150 points. Joker Rewarded if a user has a very funny character and always makes other user smile/laugh but doesn’t spam them and doesn’t force them either. Value: 40 points Bad Badges These are badges that you don’t want to get. Note: These badges can add up (e.g a consistent rule breaker who always swears might get the ‘Language!’ Badge AND the ‘Watch it!’ Badge if they are temporarily banned. Annoying other Users Given if an admin thinks that you are persistently and consistently annoying other users for an extended period of time after receioveing 1-2 warnings. Value: -30 points Messy Given for consistently poor grammar/spelling and messy edits. Value: -50 points Fake News Given for consistently false article edits after at least 1 warning. Value: -50 points. Language! Given for swearing in articles, threads and comments after 1-2 warnings. Value: -40 points. Watch it! Given for being banned for up to 2-3 days. Value: -50 points Warning! Given for being banned for up to 1 week. Value: -75 points You have been warned Given if a user is banned for more than 1 month. Value: -130 points Good riddance Given if a user is banned for more than 1 year. Value: -400 points Get nuked Given in very extreme circumstances when a user has been consistently and deliberately vandalising/attacking the wiki after several ignored warnings. Value: -1000 points Spammer Given if a user has been consistently spamming in comments and threads. Value: -30 points Update: Possible Alternative? Well, turns out this idea already exists (although it is a much more basic version) but Alias sees no reason to use it. And in hindsight, some of the badges (e.g Special badges) would be quite hard to distribute. So long for that idea ._. However, the community spirit does need some rekindling, which is why I’ve come up with these two ideas that should be much easier to implement: More Tournaments, More Often The WR Voting Tournament that Icefirephoenix and Piisfun organised in a similar way to the Football World Cup proved to be a great success and brought nearly all users together for a fun contest. However since then there have been no more tournaments sadly, so in my opinion having another tournament maybe a week or so after the previous one would be both fun and effective at reviving the wiki community (to prevent a repetition possible tournament ideas include having modules as well as traditional setups, maps etc). Reworking of the Community Page Hardly anyone uses the menu bar, but if we could somehow make the Community (https://warrobots.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Community) page more well-known and develop it further I think that it’d be great for making users feel more involved in maintaining, developing and improving the wiki. Overview Well, there’s no guarantee that this concept will be implemented (very unlikely) but I hope it does because I genuinely believe that it is a good idea for the wiki and will help everyone. If you have any questions or feedback then please comment! Category:Blog posts